


The Tale of a Wraith - Introduction

by WordStorm



Series: The Tale of a Wraith [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Teitovar ir Kruinbor
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordStorm/pseuds/WordStorm
Summary: The introduction to the autobiography of Teithor Morevel, giving a basic summary of what is to come and a warning should someone be reading it behind their back.
Series: The Tale of a Wraith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134701
Kudos: 2





	The Tale of a Wraith - Introduction

My name is Teithor of Clan Morevel, and as I write this I am the only surviving member of my clan. What follows this introduction is a recounting of my life up until this point, unabridged and with as much detail as I can recall and bear to write.   
For the sake and well being of anyone who may read this, be warned. Much darkness lies ahead; torture, manipulation, and death are reoccurring themes, in addition to self-destruction and suicide. My life has for a great part not been a pleasant one. Yet I endure, despite the odds, and even in the darkness there are glimmers of light.

Such brightest lights are these: my family, my friends, and the Warped and Crimson Forest Cores. You shall meet them in these pages in time.

A ray of hope to you reader, however, for I am not ready to shuffle off this immortal coil, and should you be reading this with my permission it is likely you are one of my light rays; one of the reasons I yet endure. Should you be reading this without my permission…I do not take such breaches of trust lightly. And when I discover who you are who breaches this trust, you will know my ire.

Of course, the latter does not apply should this be found as some kind of ancient relic, though I am doubtful it will survive that long. We shall see, I suppose. Considering the nature of worlds it is more likely this shall be lost to the universe if I do not destroy it myself when the writing is complete.

But perhaps…perhaps by the time I am done and my life has been put in these pages I will have a reason not to destroy them other than my own records which I do not need. Perhaps you, reader, are someone I have shown this to seasons after its completion. Stranger things have happened.

I seem to find myself stalling. Shall we go onwards, reader? I think it is time we shall.


End file.
